


Weeping sky

by Infini_ty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infini_ty/pseuds/Infini_ty
Summary: Shay writes a letter to her girlfriend, Aya.Important: Aya and Shay are both minor original characters of an Undertale fan fiction I'm writing and they're also characters of the AU my best friend and I are working on. In this short story none of the Undertale characters are present, because this short is just about Aya and Shay's relationship.
Relationships: Aya (OC) & Shay (OC)
Kudos: 1





	Weeping sky

_“My dearest Aya,_  
_on the cold bed of this white and lonely hospital I'm writing you this letter, even if I won't be the one you'll receive it from._  
_I always felt empty and useless here, just like the old pen I'm using, which I'll soon have to throw away; something inside me was missing, but I didn't know what it was, until I met you._  
_You always saw the good in everything, from the electrocardiogram on which my heartbeat danced on, to the cold drops of rain that competed with each other on the window that separated me from the outside world._  
_It's hard to accept, but we don't have much time left to spend together, before I leave this place._  
_I'd like to go back in time, when I wasn't relegated in this cramped room and we could hold each other's hands or make flower crowns, singing and laughing happily, while lying barefoot on the grass, which was often covered in sparkling dew...I'd like our lips to be linked together once again._  
_Promise me you won't cry for my death, unless the sky is doing so, too._  
_After all, you're the one who told me that everytime it rains, someone in heaven is sharing their pain with the ones willing to listen to their stories and that our cries would just be our response._  
_I'll always be with you._  
_Goodbye, my love._  
_Shay”_


End file.
